With the rise of mobile computing, consumers may now access the Internet from anywhere. Furthermore, matrix barcodes, such as quick response codes (“QR codes”) may facilitate the quick entry of information into mobile computing devices. For example, a smartphone may include a digital camera capable of capturing an image of a matrix barcode. In this example, the smartphone may decode the captured matrix barcode into a uniform resource identifier and load a corresponding web page in the smartphone's browser.
Unfortunately, matrix barcodes may sometimes reference malicious websites, which may be used to steal confidential information (e.g., user credentials or credit card numbers) as part of a phishing attack or exploit vulnerabilities in mobile web browser software that may allow malware to be downloaded to a user's mobile computing device. Furthermore, some legitimate internet resources (through the use of spam, comment posts, etc.) may be used to redirect users to malicious websites. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for providing security information about quick response codes.